


An Unexpected Fortune

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oh no! There's only one bed!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, time to get sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Sypha and Trevor have to share a fairly lavish room at a tavern. There's a singular problem, one bed.





	1. Chapter 1

The tavern they chose to house them for the night was shoddy, to say the least. The lights were dim, and the pungent stench of beer and vomit punched them in the face the moment the door opened.

Trevor shouldered his way in with relative ease and the air of the bar seemed to even relax him. Sypha was reluctant to follow

“Must we stay in this place? I am eager to be elsewhere.” She wrapped her arms around herself and crossed the threshold, following Trevor into the foul-smelling den. The patrons were a bit worse than the smell. Twenty grizzled men and women sat at the oak tables eyeing the pair as they walked to the front. It didn’t help Sypha was wrapped tightly in Trevor’s cloak.

The bar was tended by a portly woman with bright red curly hair. The kindness of her face was unfitting to the ambiance of the room.

“What can I do for you love?” She smiled when Trevor leaned over the edge of the counter.

“A room please.” He produced a small bag of coins from within his pack and set it down in front of him. Sypha tried to rub her shoulders warm as she watched the other two; her own robe was still torn to shreds and she found the heavy garment around her shoulders rather unwieldy. 

“Sypha.” she snapped to attention. Trevor was holding the room key.”Let’s go.”

She followed him behind the bar and up the stairs to the rooms.

“The barkeep said this was her last room, I had to pay a pretty penny for it.” He grumbled.

Their room was at the far end of the hall and when he opened the door it was much nicer than Sypha would have thought.

The furniture was relatively new and unused, a wash basin sat off to the side ready with a towel and pitcher and the fresh smell of wood wafted off of it all. Sypha could even see a hall tucked into the corner of the room that no doubt led to a bath.

“Trevor this is wonderful!” She nearly cheered and dashed in the direction of the bath. Leaving the cloak discarded on the floor.

“There’s only one bed.” Trevor blurted. Sypha popped her head out of the hall.

“What?” She looked over and finally noticed the exceptionally large king-sized bed seated in the center of the room. Just like the rest of place it was relatively pristine but worn enough to not be off-putting. The several quilts layered on top looked cozy and the singular long pillow stretched far enough across the surface it teetered off the edges a little bit. “Oh.”

“Trevor?” she asked

“Yes?”

“Why did you get a room with one bed?”

“It was the only one left.”

She carded a hand through her strawberry blonde curls. “Oh boy.”

Trevor shrugged his shoulders. “It’s big enough for two.” he moved to sit on the bed. It sunk down considerably at his weight, must have been feathers. He tore his boots off rather unceremoniously and cast them off into a corner with a loud thud the neighbors could surely hear.

Sypha sighed. “I’m going to take a bath.” She got a whiff of his now exposed feet and rushed to cover her nose from the offensive intrusion. “Perhaps you should as well.” his response was a barely audible grunt.

 

-O-

 

The bath was exceptional. It was a deep, round, stone construction that she could easily submerge herself in up to her shoulders. There were rose-scented oils placed on the ground next to a few towels on the far wall. Sypha could barely contain herself, a real bath with real water and the actual comfort knowing nothing was going to come out and bite you in the unmentionables. She took full advantage of the oils, generously applying it to the magically heated water spilling from the pump leaning over the edge of the stone tub. The flowery smell nearly erased the combined odors from the horses and Trevor from her skin. She scrubbed the dirt and sweat from her body, letting the oils and hot water renew her from days long spent on the road.

When she was finally ready to depart from the comfort of the water, she spent the last few moment fixing her hair into something other than an unmanageable mess.

She emerged from the bath into the bedroom. Refreshed and renewed by the water. She was greeted by a sight unexpected but not nearly as unwelcome as she would have previously thought.

Trevor stood in the center of the room. Shirt discarded along with the rest of his armor in a small pile at the foot of the bed. He left his trousers on, but the ties were extremely loose and Sypha was afraid if she looked too closely she wouldn’t be able to stay in the room.

“It’s about time you finally got out, I’ve been waiting here forever.” He held a brush in his hand, long enough for someone to reach behind their back with. “Found this under the cabinet over there.” he jabbed his thumb in the direction of his left.

“What are you talking about Belmont?” She flushed a deep red, clutching her clothes to her chest and tightening her towel around her. His shoulders and chest were covered in a dusting of freckles and a layer of sweat. It may have been dirt, Sypha couldn’t tell.

“You told me to take a shower. Didn’t you?” He chided and moved his way past her, knocking her out of his way. 


	2. Sypha Needs Some Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha gets a little riled up at seeing Trevor.

“Trevor you brute!” Sypha snapped as he disappeared down the bath hall.

Rolling her eyes she set her soiled dress on the bed next to Trevor’s own clothes. She kept the towel wrapped high on her chest as she walked over to the wash basin, pulling the small rag from the large white ceramic pitcher, hoping to be able to finally wash her clothes. To her dismay both the rag and the pitcher were bone-dry. She looked  around for another water pump, but was unable to find one.

_ Shit.. _ That would mean the only one would be in the bathroom, with Trevor. Sweaty, dirty, smelly, bathing Trevor.

Keeping her towel secured tightly around herself she contemplated barging down the hall after him and demanding the water she needed.  _ What could it hurt? It would just take a few seconds.  _ Taking another moment to steel herself she grabbed the heavy pitcher and paraded down the hall.

It was a mistake. Trevor was completely naked. There wasn’t a door to the bathing area, so Sypha was able to just bust into the room completely unhindered and he couldn’t of even had enough of a warning to cover his shame.

He was just about to get into the tub. Miles of tanned skin exposed to the soft light of the candles, surrounding by the scents of flowers and oils. When he looked up to see Sypha he nearly fell into the water.

“Jesus Christ Sypha yell a bit of a warning would you?” She couldn’t respond. Her attention was immediately snapped away from her purpose when she crossed the threshold; by the massive snake resting between his legs.

“I...um... uh...clothes…” his hands rushed to cover himself.

“Leave!” he shouted.

“...right.” She couldn’t tear her eyes away, but she fled into the bedroom, still cradling the empty pitcher in her arms. She dumped the ceramic item into the basin and threw herself face-first onto the bed, dress and other clothes laying forgotten. She kept the towel on but moved her hands to cover her face.

_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no… _ She couldn’t erase the image of him standing there, the scarred skin dashed over with dark freckles nearly everywhere on his body. He had hair, but not too much and the trail that led downward nested around the cock that, even when limp definitely reached seven inches at the least.

She felt a heat pooling and pulling in her own stomach.  _ Maybe you have time, he won’t be out for a while... _ She denied the urge and tried to focus her thoughts, reciting short boring histories to herself as a distraction.

Her body betrayed her. The warmth built to a breaking point, she could feel a wetness between her legs and tightened her thighs together to stifle it.  _ You have until he gets back, if you hurry he won’t catch you… _

She let out an exasperated whine and reached a hand to part open her towel. She seperated the soft curls underneath slipped a finger to swipe across over her partially swollen clit. She thought of Trevor again, sweat slicked and towering over her , the long drive of his thick cock slipping over the swollen bud, dampened by her own juices. His voice was breathy and hoarse, pleading her name, begging her for an entrance that only she could offer.

She lifted her narrow hips off of the bed to better accommodate another finger, which she gladly slid between her folds, wetting them in the nectar now dripping from her.

She moaned at the welcome intrusion and began to move her fingers in a slow rhythm, twisting desperately to try and find that perfect spot to press against.  _ Sypha please…. _ she could hear him beg, pressing firmly against the strain of keeping himself in check making him shake. She pounded into herself, the lewd squishing noise egging her on to her own climax.

_ So close...oh god so close… _

“Sypha?” Trevor asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! This coincides with a prompt from my tumblr, I'm not super experienced at writing smut so I appreciate any feedback you got. Leave a comment if you have any questions, concerns or if you want to call me a fake gamer girl.


	3. Pleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha is discovered by Trevor. In a few ways.

She must have been quite the sight. Legs splayed across the bed, two fingers buried inside herself, a hand mercilessly gripping at her breast, and dripping from her vagina down her leg and onto the bed. She hadn’t even stopped moving when he called her name. Her face was still buried in the thick quilts on the bed. She gyrated on her own fingers, groaning out Trevor’s name and digging her fingers deeper inside. He held his own towel loosely at his waist. Sypha’s started to drag down her back, exposing the small ass twitching in the air at every keen and squeak she let past her lips. He approached her, enraptured by her movements. He started to circle the bed, but he decided to stand behind her and just take in the moment.

 _“Trevor…”_ She groaned. Perfect.

He gently reached out to caress the curve of one of the soft cheeks, spreading his palm and pressing his thumb in the crease.

The reaction was immediate. Her fingers slid out of herself with a wet clench as she whipped around to face him. Pulling her towel up to cover her chest again and closing her legs to cover her shame. She was beet read from her forehead to her shoulders.

“Trevor!” She shrieked.”When did you get in here?!”

Trevor looked down at the puddle that she had formed on the bed, then back up to the pale mounds of her breasts.”I thought you were calling me.” He smirked and rested his knee on the bed, exposing more of his upper thigh. “Though I suppose you were.”

She shook her head. “No um...I was…” She flushed a bit deeper.

“Oh?” His tone was coy, but he leaned down over the bed, dragging his other leg up and planted a hand just outside of her right leg. “So you weren’t calling for me?”

“I...um…” She relaxed a little as he towered over her. Sypha shut her mouth completely and watched him. He was still wet from the bath and his hair looked much longer when it was slicked and pressed against his neck and shoulders. The rabid blue of his eyes caught her gaze.

“Sypha.” He whispered, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Y-yes Trevor?”

“Were you calling for me?”

She tried to nod. ‘Y-yes.”

He laughed, a deep guttural noise at the base of his throat. He moved against her with a force, dropping his towel and attacking the base of her neck. She gasped at the feeling of him solid against her leg, pressing into her thigh and beginning to suck at the sensitive area just below her ear. He took hold of her legs and parted them, settling himself between them so that the curve of her ass pressed onto his cock, and her wetness slid against his tight stomach. He hummed into her neck getting even harder at the small gasps and moans he was able to draw from her. Like a well fit for his own pleasure. After a few moments he settled each of his hands on her outer thigh, pressing his hands into her delicate skin, enough to bruise her in the morning. She could feel his member move to settle between the cleft of her thigh and her wet folds. He lavished the skin from her ear to her neck, and she moved her legs to encircle him, pulling him closer and on top of her. She was able to move her hands from their place on his neck to his shoulders and she gently pushed him off.

He moved to look at her, hair falling into his face and lips swollen and a soft pink. It was the first time doubt had ghosted across his features.

“Is something wrong? Are you alright?” he cooed to her, reaching up a hand to brush through her drying curls.

“Please kiss me Trevor.” she demanded, and caught his eyes in a wild stare.

A real smile split across his face and he leaned in to comply with his lover’s request. Their lips collided in a tender embrace and he pressed closer, letting her legs wrap further around him and enveloping her in his warmth. Trevor could feel her juices on his stomach, relishing the way she moved against him. It pained his own hardness, rocking it in the area ever so close to where he wanted to be.

They broke apart for only a few seconds. “Sypha, can I…?”

“Oh God yes.”

He smiled again and kissed her, the raised himself up onto his knees, pulling her closer so that her legs sat on each of his ips. He backed out of the kiss and she was forced to watch as he took tight grips of her thighs and yank her onto his lip. She shrieked again, followed by an overly excited giggle.

She finally got to take him in, unhindered by her own embarrassment. There was still a wet sheen across his shoulders from his bath, and his hair had not moved much since they started. He licked his lips with a predatory smile.

“Are you ready?” He whispered.

She nodded. He shut his eyes and moved his hips forward; she could feel the large tip, hard and hot against her entrance, she wiggled her hips, accidentally slipping the whole head in one fluid motion. Trevor was reeling, using all of his concentration to take things slow he pumped ever so slightly, letting her warm up to his girth.

“Jesus fucking Christ Sypha.” He cursed through grit teeth.

“For the love of God Trevor MOVE!” She begged him.

His eyes didn’t open, but he moved to rest a hand beside her head, the other still exercising a deadly grip on her thigh.

In a singular fluid motion he slammed forward, pushing her up into the expensive pillow, having her cry out in pleasure. He gasped out a breathy moan and she clenched around him, driving him deeper inside of her.

He began pounding. Each long thrust bled into one another and she moved her hips in time with his. Sypha wailed as he reached every spot her fingers couldn’t, and then some. They built their climaxes together, tearing down their own walls, leaving behind a raw, untapped energy to bloom between them. Sypha was loud, whining and crying into the crook of his neck, begging for more. He stayed silent, but each of her request was complimented with another powerful thrust of his hips.

“Sypha…” He groaned.”I’m close.”

“Inside Trevor! Please Inside!” She pleaded to him, losing all of her own control, rolling her hips in her wanton attempt to achieve her own climax.

They came together. Trevor buried deep in her tightness and she felt the heat of his seed pulsating out of him.

“Trevor?” Sypha asked weakly.

“Yes?”

“That was wonderful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, and particularly long too. Enjoy! I would love feedback as I am not super experienced at writing smut.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompt from my tumblr I really like this and I'm going to write more in the future and probably get into some NSFW content please leave a comment if you have any ideas, questions, concerns, or if you just wanna call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
